The proposed work for the immediate future will be on: (1) the effect of purified enzymes including lysosome enzymes on polymorphonuclear migration; (2) the possible release of Beta-lysin from platelets and lysozyme from neutrophils during delayed hypersensitivity reactions; (3) the source of Beta-lysin in the blood platelets; (4) the measurement of Beta-lysin concentration by use of an isothermal calorimeter.